


Oh Make Me Over

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Red & Green & Blue & Yellow | Pokemon Red Green Blue Yellow Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Creampie, Domestication, F/M, Hypnotism, Mind Control, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pokephilia, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21705139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Lorelei has a secret even she doesn't know about; living in her home is a Hypno, and when she steps through the door, she becomes his loving and subservient wife, leading a double life under the potent sway of his hypnosis, cooking for him, caring for him, and most importantly, tending to his every 'need'. Anonymous commission.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 132





	Oh Make Me Over

"What a day," Lorelei groaned, heading up the steps of her walkway feeling the weight of another day heavy on her shoulders. Her ankles were killing her after a long and drawn out ceremony that saw the Elite standing for hours straight in heels with no chance to sit or rest herself, just standing, waving, talking. Not even walking. She felt sore in places that needed to be treated with nothing short of a long, thorough, relaxing bath. Maybe with bubbles and a nice book she could read the evening away with; something to soothe her and help her wind down for bed. She had another busy day ahead of her tomorrow, endless busy days twisting on endlessly and keeping Lorelei always with something more to do, some new task that needed dealing with, some new surprise she was always supposed to tend to.

Being an Elite Four member was a busy, busy task. When she wasn't battling there was some ceremonial something always needing to be done, leaving her little time off, and for the past few months, no amount of relaxation seemed to be making it okay. Lorelei did her best to overcome her tiredness, but it felt like the job was wearing her down more and more, and she wasn't getting any better. It was the strangest thing, especially given how much she was sleeping lately and how little she did once her work day was over.

"Just two more weeks until vacation," she told herself as she slipped her key in the lock. "Two more weeks, then the season's over, and I'll be able to sleep." Her shoulders slouched, and she opened the door, ready to head right for a bath and sin into its warmth for good. In through the doorway she went.

And then everything changed.

Lorelei's shoulders perked back up, her expression turning blank, everything inside of her shifting into a suddenly focused and relaxed state. She wasn't cured of her soreness, but her soreness stopped mattering and registering to her, and she turned instead toward a careful and relieved state. "Darling, I'm home now," she called out down the hall, closing the door behind her and locking it before she walked down the hall, toward the kitchen where her husband waited.

A Hypno sat at the dining table with a big smirk on his face, his stomach more round and pronounced than most of his species were thanks to a downright spoiled diet that had him well fed and getting lazy, but even fatter than his gut was his aching, veiny cock, standing hard at attention now. He was waiting for his wife to return home, and now he loomed with a wicked grin over her, eyes flickering with expecting heat and readiness. He simply let out a grumble.

"I'm glad you had a nice day," Lorelei said, sinking down to her knees in front of him. "But it must be so lonely waiting around while I make all the money to take care of you. I'm here now, my love, and I'll make it up to you." Her hand grasped the ample shaft and tipped it down toward her lips, planting some kisses on it as she started to ease into the depravity awaiting her, tongue running up and down the sides of his shaft with careful, eager motions, hand caressing his shaft carefully. She didn't get worked up too quickly, taking her time with this and letting the motions speak for themselves.

With startling immediacy, everything on Lorelei's mind when she walked into her home vanished from her head. The aches, the overworking, the desire to slip into a bath. Those thoughts simply didn't exist anymore within the blank-eyed woman down on her knees, licking at the cock of a Pokemon sitting in her kitchen. She was a completely different person now living a completely different life, none the wiser to the fact that something was wrong in her life. How could anything be wrong? Her loving, amazing husband was there with his big cock in her face, seeking affection and attention, and all she could do was lavish him with all that she had in her heart.

Hypno groaned as he leaned back in his seat, staring down at the hungry redhead licking up and down along his cock with motions desperately seeking his favour. One arm leaned back over the chair to get more comfortable, but he brought the other one to hold his pendulum before her, swaying it back and forth, making her blank eyes sway to follow it in its hypnotic path. It wasn't necessary to keep her under, as Lorelei had spent a few months under his sway already and seemed rather firmly locked in to this effect by now, but Hypno enjoyed keeping her deep under just in case.

Lorelei's body responded to the motion. "I love your cock," she whined, lips fumbling up to the head of his shaft and pushing down. She started to suck his cock to the pace of the pendulum, down deep with each pull to the left, then back up as it swung to the right, her body blindly following in the rhythm and the hunger of what took her over, guiding her to simply perform to the best of her understanding and to melt under its sway. Hypno kept her in deep, but so long as she was under his suggestion, she had no reason to want anything other than this, perfectly happy now in the depraved like he had formed for her, a sin and a lie crafted to turn the Elite into a doting wife for the potbellied pervert of a Pokemon.

When she walked into her home, Lorelei changed completely. he became a domesticated, blindly loving wife who wanted only to serve her man. Sexually, domestically, with food, whatever he so desired. She had no recollection of this when she left the house, no idea the reason she was tired was that she had to service an intruder into her home and her mind every night rather than getting the rest she believed she was getting. The real reason Lorelei was being drained of all energy was how much of her sleep time had been cut into by raw, ball slapping sex with her new Pokemon 'husband'.

Lorelei's obedient and pendulum-guided sucks got deeper and lower as everything that she did focused itself firmly on the satisfaction of her husband above all else. Steady and hungry motions sank onward hotter and messier, proving a dizzily aimless and unfocused affair, everything she did lost to any semblance of reason or understanding. She didn't have the mental faculties to focus on anything other than her husband's demands, losing any grasp on the situation and its demands as she just kept moving. He was in her throat now, and Lorelei choked on the thick shaft, keeping up every demanding motion and trying her best to sate his hungers, moving with very purposeful intention to pleasure him. Gagging on Hypno's dick didn't discourage her at all; it was a necessity as she tried to keep the momentum going, and his pleasure was the only important thing here.

Louder Hypno's grunts of appreciation grew, his girthy cock twitching inside of his wife's mouth and throat as he lazily let her worship him, tending hungrier and needier to what he demanded of her, and all he had to do was lean back and let her do all the hard work. She had this in hand, her sexual ministrations all perfectly programmed to serve him, Lorelei trained into the perfect wife by the Pokemon now happily hanging back and letting her do all the hard work for him. He didn't need to do much of anything anymore unless he wanted a harder fuck. His life was smooth sailing as his rich wife pampered him every night when she came home. He'd lucked out with which trainer he got his hooks into this time.

The messy gagging noises grew louder and more desperate as Lorelei pushed herself harder, as she worked to satisfy her most desperate and careless intentions, losing ground to the reckless, hungry, desperate pressure of worshiping cock as thoroughly as she could. Drool dripped down her chin, an inelegant necessity of properly servicing a cock as big as her husband's. The fat, veiny shaft demanded it, and Lorelei had learned to be a good, obedient wife doing everything asked of her without a care, not hesitating or worrying at all about the way she moved and what she had to do to make him come around to the release he so sorely needed.

With one final grunt and a heavy buck forward, Hypno let himself go, his cock erupting with messy fervor right down Lorelei's tight throat, and she struggled now under the sudden pressure that followed, gagging and shivering in heavy, dizzy delight as she took the hot load down her gullet. Wave after wave of messy spunk ensued. Lorelei's head drew back, mouth opening wider so that as Hypno continued to drain his swollen balls, she accepted his load directly into her mouth--at least, when it wasn't splattering all over her face and making a huge mess everywhere. Lorelei accepted it all, holding firm until his wildly jerking cock ceased its molten flood, and then, she promptly swallowed her mouthful of seed.

"Your cum tastes as good as always," she purred. "I love your cock so much. I'm so proud to be your wife." She kissed it all over as she rose up to her feet "How about I make you dinner now?" she asked.

Hypno gave an approving nod, and Lorelei headed right to the fridge to prepare a steak for her man. She'd had a long day, sure, but Lorelei knew what was most important, and knew that he deserved a nice, freshly cooked dinner, and she'd only prepare the best for him. When she served him his steak, Lorelei slipped back under the table again, and resumed sucking his cock while he ate.  
**************************  
The sun was setting when Lorelei headed to bed. It was still early enough that this normally would have been a way to deal with how tired and stressed she was, an escape to help her settle comfortably down into the warmth and the calm of some heavy blankets and some relaxation. But sleep wasn't on Lorelei's mind at all, as she swayed around toward the bed in a silky blue nightgown, one cut low to expose plenty of cleavage and with a hem high enough for the bottom of her pussy and half her ass to be hanging out of it.

"Just like you love me," she moaned, crawling forward onto the bed, getting on all fours with her ass up high in the air, looking back over her shoulder toward her husband as he stood there and watched her a moment. Lorelei could not have been more ready for him, and Hypno was happy to take his slow time with this as he climbed up, his free hand squeezing at her round backside while he hung the pendulum before her eyes again. Lorelei's gaze was quickly focused on the coin, trained to follow it above all else, and she didn't hesitate in her sudden desire to begin tracing the back and forth, watching enthralled and relaxing as she welcomed what came next.

Hypno slid his cock into his wife, slowly pushing forward and forcing his way into her, and a moan caught in Lorelei's throat as she felt the meaty prick stretch her out immediately, an oversized shaft challenging her body, but no more than she was used to taking it, trained by now with daily sex to be used to the penetration and all the pressures it brought on. Lorelei didn't let it bother her as she remained obedient and firm in place, welcoming the push forward and the embrace of the thick cock sliding into her, a troublesome shove forward and a mess of pleasure that had to be sought, a challenging mess demanding so much and only getting more intense with each twisted pass.

"My pussy belongs to you," Lorelei moaned, her voice still and flat as she felt the pounding, rough slams onward, the shivering joy of being taken with rough slams and wicked, wild pushes. Everything about this felt incredible, felt like a shivering mess of all the most desired feelings taking her. Sucking her husband's cock brought plenty of joy and left her feeling happy with what she could take, but that was only fulfillment. This was raw pleasure, a fat cock forcing its way into her tight hole and recklessly pounding into it. "Please, use me thoroughly, I love to serve you, to love you!"

Hunched over her and keeping the pendulum swaying in her face, Hypno kept up his wild pace of fucking his pure, obedient wife, recklessly claiming her and keeping her complacent, compliant, hopelessly giving up to him everything he demanded from her. His thrusts pounded on quicker, heavy balls smacking against her thighs and her clit as the reckless pursuit of raw pleasure showed off what he was capable of Hypno knew what he wanted and he took it, seized control and seized dominance with no care now for anything but satisfying his hungers and sating himself on the feast of her lovely body.

"I love you so much," Lorelei whined, continuing to stare blankly at the pendulum, her hips shoving back to the pace of its sway, which wasn't even remotely in time with the savage fucking she received from that huge cock battering her insides, but it didn't matter; she was still committed to give up to him what she could, held firmly in the fixated joy of being taken and used to such vulgar effect. Everything she did was a matter of submission, a show of deepening love and steadily increasing heat showing off just how hot and desperate she was, an almost pathetic wreck of desire serving with no care for anything now but the most base and lurid of desires.

At home, Lorelei's thoughts were a one-track mess of lust. A completely hopeless, ravaged submission to the cravings and heat of something so wicked and so vile that there was nothing else left. All that Lorelei wanted now was to give up, hopelessly afflicted with a mess of raw feeling and heat getting to be too much for her mind to handle it. She wanted more, wanted to give in, wanted to submit so thoroughly that she didn't understand anything else now, craving the hopeless mess of pure desire and hunger that continued to eclipse reason and sense. All that Lorelei understood now was lust and submission, being the 'good wife' she had been conditioned mentally to believe she had to be, and she was unafraid of being all of that, of giving up and accepting the creeping pressure and desire of pure, joyful submission. A glee getting stronger and hotter by the second.

"I'm such a lucky wife. Such a happy, eager woman whose amazing husband and his amazing cock bring her such fulfillment!" Lorelei's tongue hung out as she continued to follow the pendulum, her flat voice cracking and trembling more and more as she found deepening swells of joy, a pleasure getting to be too much for her to handle. "I promise to love and support you. I'll work hard to keep yo comfortable, then come home and do my wifely duties to you ever night, always!" The gasping, throbbing delirium and the swells of pure chaos provided Lorelei with a deepening confidence, a joy swelling out of control as everything she did grew more desperate and wild.

But there was no slowing down. Not with his balls smacking against her, not with his huge cock laying waste to her. Lorelei remained lovingly devoted and commuted, pushing on faster and harder to give him what he craved, accepting the deep swells of molten joy and hunger that came on faster still by the second. There was no way for Lorelei to contain what she gave in to, no way to control the throbbing heat that burned her up. Bliss was what she found here, and the submission provided her with a sense that this was right. This was the most right thing she could have done, and there was no other way to see it, no other possible outcome for her to understand now. She just wanted to give up. Wanted to burn.

Lorelei could not be stopped, could not be held back from the throbbing, brilliant joy of this utter submission, a searing mess of pleasure hitting her harder with each stroke. Hypno was a tireless presence, overbearing and working her over without a care, leaving her to twist and toil with growing desperation under his touch until finally she could take no more. The ecstatic, searing bliss came on fast, came on strong, and she couldn't be helped, couldn't be contained. Lorelei succumbed without a care, squealing and trembling as she lost herself.

An immodest and powerful orgasm had Lorelei screaming and trembling, her eyes finally shutting tight and rolling into the back of her head a she felt the rewarding reinforcement that helped keep her mind weak. Orgasms became a drug, an itch she craved scratching, and brilliant joy set her aflame. She heaved back and forth, giving up completely to this pleasure and allowing ecstasy to sear her thoughts away again. As he greedy cunt seized down around her husband's cock, Hypno came too, pumping his wife's womb full of a hot, messy flood of cum. It only made her louder, made her scream and shake under the unbelievable force of giving up completely, and there was nothing that could have felt better to Lorelei.  
************************  
"Have a good day, my love," Lorelei said, wiping the cum from her lips as she finished her morning duties. A freshly cooked breakfast for her man while she got her morning protein dose chugging cock. Rising up to her feet and dabbing at her lips with a napkin, Lorelei picked up her bag and turned toward the door, waving over her shoulder toward Hypno as she headed away. She took her keys out of the bowl by the door and slipped them into her purse, opening the door and heading out.

The second it closed behind her, Lorelei's shoulders slumped a bit. A tense groan passed her lips. "Here we go again," she told herself, and returned back to the life she lived, leaving behind the dark lie that was a secret even to her. "I don't know how anyone does this. I slept from the moment I got home, how am I still tired?"

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
